Studdy Twitter RPG Closeout
by DrLisaCuddy97
Summary: This is a closeout to the Twitter RPG between @Dr Lisa Cuddy97 and @StacyStuddy.


_To everyone who followed the RPG on twitter between myself Dr_Lisa_Cuddy97 and StacyStuddy, I want to thank you all for keeping up with it for the past two years. I wish this didn't have to end the way it is because I would have preferred a close out on Twitter. But alas things happen. I want to thank you all for your support and encouragement. What was meant to be a one shot fluff RPG turned into a two year story that developed incredible story lines and drama along the way, none of which would have happened if we didn't have your support._

_For those of you just tuning in here's the cliff notes: Stacy and Cuddy had gotten drunk one night and ended up in bed together, they parted ways the following morning until Cuddy had a conference in short hills. After which Stacy had moved down to Princeton to contract for PPTH. The duo got serious and moved to NYC to start a new life. They had twins together, via IVF. The twins and Rachel helped their moms through a lot of the hard stuff. They'd exchanged promise rings on their one year anniversary and 6 months later Lisa proposed to Stacy. They were married against Stacy's parents wishes and suffered through family issues but in the end they made it and eventually won over her parents. _

_Family: Lisa – Sister Julia and brother in law Brian have 4 kids. Mother Arlene. Father is deceased.  
Stacy – Sister Kate and brother in law Kevin, 2 kids. Brother Tommy and sister in law Amy 1 kid, Mom and dad._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that were introduced in House MD. (Lisa Cuddy, Stacy Warner, Julia Cuddy, Rachel Cuddy, Arlene Cuddy) They belong to David Shore. The rest of the characters are OC.**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Mississippi. The sun was shining, flowers in full bloom, and everyone had been able to make it out to the farm. The farm, shared by Stacy and her siblings took plenty of time and loving but it had been worth every minute and penny spent. They had a beautiful garden and the location was exactly what Stacy and Lisa hoped for, for their 10 year anniversary vow renewal.

Both women were off in separate rooms getting dressed with their sisters for the event. The past ten years had been full of experiences for the two. After Stacy's parents had come to terms with their daughter's marriage and family, the family visits had taken a turn for the better. When they discussed a vow renewal, the Mississippi farm house was the obvious choice. Lisa knew Stacy would love that, and she loved spending vacations down there as well. And since it was only a vow renewal no legal requirements mattered. They were already married.

Lisa, Julia and her girls, Rachel and Lily were off getting dressed in one room, while Stacy, Kate, Amy, and Kelsey were in another. Andy was off with his uncles and cousins. Rachel and Lily had been popping between their mommy and momma's room all morning not sure who to stay with and not wanting to stay with only one. They were both excited to be a part of their vow renewal. They had seen pictures from the wedding but didn't recall any memories since they were young. Rachel was now 13 and the twins were 10.

The time for walking down the aisle was closing in. Lisa pulled out a small note and present and called Rachel over.

Cuddy: Rachel honey, can you take this to your momma for me?

Rachel: Sure mommy, what is it?

Cuddy laughs out at her question before answering: it's a little gift for her, now go.

Rachel giggled and walked out of the room. Even though she had now entered teenage years she was still a sweet little angel. She walked over to the room Stacy was in and walked over to her other mom.

Rachel: Momma?

Stacy smiled and looked over at her oldest: Yes sweetheart?

Rachel: Mommy sent this for you.

She handed her the present with the note inside and watched eagerly to see what it was. Stacy opened the gift knowing the little girl could hardly contain herself and revealed a jewelry box containing a charm. She smiled and picked out the charm. Every year on their anniversary, Lisa had gotten her a new charm to add to the bracelet she'd given her years ago. The new charm was interlocking rings with "10 years down an eternity to go" written on them. She showed her daughter the charm.

Stacy: honey can you attach this to my bracelet?

Rachel nodded: Yes.

She attached the charm and smiled big. Stacy dug into her clutch bag and pulled out an envelope and gave it to her daughter.

Stacy: can you take this back to your mommy?

Rachel: okay.

And with that she skipped off, leaving Stacy to read the note Lisa had wrote her. It was short but meaningful.

_My love,_

_Ten years ago today I vowed my love for you, and I couldn't be happier with that decision. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Can't wait to show you exactly how much I love you tonight._

_Always,_

_Lisa _

Stacy tucked the note into her purse and wiped a stray tear. Being separated from her wife this long had had a toll on her. She was itching to see her again.

Cuddy was waiting just as eagerly. Rachel showed up with the envelope and gave it to her mom before sitting down next to her.

Rachel: the charm you gave momma was pretty.

Cuddy: I'm glad you approve.

She kissed Rachel's head and opened the envelope. She pulled out the locket Stacy and stuffed inside and opened it to reveal a picture of the five of them. She choked up a little looking at the picture. It was from their wedding day, the kids were so small. She couldn't believe how fast time had flown. She put the necklace on and read the card that came with it.

_It's already been ten years and yet, it feels like just yesterday we were sitting on your couch drinking tequila before nature took its course. Thank god for that, because I wouldn't have the wonderful family I do now if it wasn't for that. _

_Always,_

_Stacy_

Lisa laughed reading her note and put it away for safe keeping. She really did have to thank the tequila. Granted it was what happened when they were sober that lead to the relationship but that opened up their eyes to the possibility. She didn't have too much time to think before she heard it was time to do this. She got up, fixed Rachel's hair and headed down to where her sister stood. She gave her mom a kiss before watching them go out to the lawn. They both had decided to enter alone this time around.

On the other side Stacy had given her parents and siblings a kiss on the cheek and was waiting to make her way down. From the window she saw her children make their way down the aisle and stand on either side to wait for their mothers to make it out. This was it. She was finally going to see her wife. She took a deep breath and waited for her cue music to start.

Right as Andy made it down to stand next to his sisters, the music changed and everyone was on their feet to watch Lisa Cuddy walk down the aisle. She glowed in a gold figure hugging dress that was perfect for an outdoor spring day. Her hair was worn down and wavy, with a flower on the right side. She held a bouquet of calla lilies and roses. She gave each of her kids a little peck when she got down the aisle.

After a few seconds the music changed again, to Stacy's song. Lisa had turned to look as her bride walked to her. Both women in awe of the other. Stacy wore a pink chiffon dress, her hair was pulled to the side and she had accented it with one her mom's hair clips. She was carrying a bouquet of peonies as she made her way to the love of her life. She kissed each of her children before turning her full attention to her bride.

Stacy's dad had asked to do the honors of officiating their vow renewal. He watched his daughter and daughter in law with a smile on his face before starting.

Stacy's dad: Thank you all for being here today to see our daughter vow her continued love to our beautiful daughter in law and continue on this path they've ventured in life.

His speech didn't leave a dry eye in the crowd. He then turned to his youngest for the exchanging of vows. Stacy gave her dad a smile and turned towards Lisa, holding her hands and looking into her eyes.

Stacy: Lisa, the day I met you I know you were going to make a special impact on my life, I wouldn't have ever expected us to come this far but I'm glad we did. I wouldn't have gotten through the past ten years without you and I still choose you to stand by me, through thick and thin, sickness and health, good and bad, all the days of my life.

Lisa: The day we met, you were sitting next to your boyfriend sick with worry that you were going to lose him. That night all I could think was, I hope one day I end up with someone who cares about me as she does her boyfriend. I never would have thought that prayer would have led to having you. You're one of the best decisions I ever made and I can't wait to spend another 10 years with you. I love you.

Stacy: I love you too.

Stacy's dad turned to his grandchildren to get the rings and asked each of them to place the band on each other.

Stacy's dad: You may kiss your bride.

And with that they locked lips in what seemed like forever. Everyone cheered.

As they pulled apart the children joined in to get some hugs from their moms. They retreated back down the aisle and everyone made their way over to the luncheon Stacy's mom had arranged. The guests came over to offer their congratulations and dancing commenced. After an hour, the MC announced it was time for the lovely couple to have their "second dance". Laughter exploded at the comment and the women made their way out to the dance floor.

Shania Twain's Still the One roared through the speakers and they swayed to the music. After the first chorus. Rachel, Lily and Andy decided to join their moms. They welcomed the intrusion and the five of them continued to dance until the song ended. After the song had ended, the Father/daughter song was next on the list.

They had discussed this part, Stacy didn't want to go through with it, knowing Lisa would get chocked up not wanting her to hurt but Lisa had insisted. Stacy's dad was excited. When they got married, Stacy didn't have the best dance with her dad and Lisa didn't want to stand in the way. Stacy's dad made his way over to his baby girl, as Lisa and the kids walked off the dance floor. Lisa sat down at the table and started watching Stacy and her dad dance.

In the distance you could see Brian, Julie's husband, was about to walk over and ask his sister in law to a dance. He was the one to dance with her at her wedding during this portion and didn't want her sitting out. He barely made a few steps before Tommy, Stacy's brother, had interceded.

Tommy: Let me.

Brian: You sure? She's my sister I can dance with her.

Tommy: She's my sister too man. And you did the honors last time, I'm a father now too so I don't mind.

Brian: Okay.

And with that Tommy walked over to Lisa and tapped her shoulder.

Tommy: can I have this dance?

Lisa looked up surprised. She smiled and took his hand.

Lisa: I was thinking Brian would be the one to offer.

Tommy: He was going to, but I wanted to take the honor. You look beautiful

Lisa: Thank you Tommy.

Tommy: You two are perfect for each other. Honestly if I had known back in college, I would have set you guys up years ago.

Lisa: Known what?

Tommy: That you'd turn gay. Granted how could I have known after the nights we spent in your dorm room.

He teased her and winked as he twirled her around. She laughed and shook her head at her brother in law. When she first learned he was Stacy's brother she was mortified at the thought but this family had soon shown her that she had nothing to worry about.

Lisa: Well I guess I'm just that good. Can get any of you off.

She teased back. They continued dancing until the song ended and she gave him a hug and thanked him for the dance.

Everyone continued dancing until it was time for the two to depart to their hotel room for the night. They spent a few minutes with their kids letting them know they'll be back in the morning and got into the Rolls Royce and going off to the hotel. They made it up to their room before collapsing next to each other on the couch.

Stacy looked over at Lisa and cupped her cheek.

Stacy: God you look beautiful.

Lisa: So do you.

Stacy: Can you believe it's been ten years.

Lisa: Hardly, it seems like just yesterday.

Stacy: We've been through a lot though.

Lisa: But we made it, through the good the bad and the ugly.

Stacy: That's for sure, a few years ago I never would have thought we'd make it this far.

Lisa caressed Stacy's thigh watching her.

Lisa: I know, it did seem impossible.

Stacy: you have always been a hard keep.

Lisa: I know.

Stacy: We made it though, like you said.

Lisa: yes we did, through sickness and health and cheating and hating each other at times, but we had plenty of good times and the retreat really helped. At least it helped me.

Stacy: yeah we should try to go more often, that way we don't slip into what we had before.

Lisa: I agree. I don't plan to ever fall into bed with anyone else ever again but we should go to that retreat more often.

Stacy: And I don't plan to ever make out with anyone to spite you ever again.

Lisa: We hurt each other, a lot more than we should have, but we got through it. And I think the fact that our love was strong helped. I don't have any doubt in my mind that you're my last.

Stacy: I don't either, should we toast to that?

They both laughed.

Lisa: No lets toast to a tough but worth wild ten years and plenty more to go. I'm not done with you yet.

Stacy: Neither am I, my love.

They poured two shots of tequila, clicked glasses and downed the shots. Tequila was their way of toasting. They kept it to one shot unless of course more was needed but tequila had turned into their champagne and they couldn't be happier.

The women talked a little longer before inevitably kissing and getting hot. In no time their dresses had fallen on the ground along with whatever else they had been wearing. Without breaking contact they made their way over to the bed to celebrate their ten years of marriage. Ten years down an eternity to go.

The End.

* * *

Thank you again for keeping up! I really do appreciate every last one of you!


End file.
